


The eggcellent stories of Chaeyoung and her mates

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Chanyeol has a Flareon named Phoenix, Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rosé has a Snubbull named Blink, Triad Relationships, Werepokemons, never go along with Baekhyun and Jongdae's plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Chaeyoung tries to do a good thing but it doesn't go as planned.





	The eggcellent stories of Chaeyoung and her mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
>  
> 
> So this idea has been in my head for a while now and now that I am almost done with school for this term I thought I might get started on this new 4-part story with Chaeyoung/Jongin/Kyungsoo.
> 
> As you know, English is not my first language so please overlook any grammar mistakes and hopefully, enjoy this story :)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's some important info before you read:  
> Occupations/Roles: Junmyun is the High Alpha of the pack with Yifan as his High Beta and Yixing is his High Omega. The pack rotates in groups of four and respectively five with both guarding the pack grounds as well as hunting for food. But there’s always a healer staying behind. The head healer is Yixing while Jisoo, Rosé, Sehun, and Minseok are healers.  
> Ranks: Lu, Minseok, Junmyun, and Kyungsoo are Alphas (They have golden eyes in Pokémon form and in human form if they feel an emotion strongly). Yifan, Sehun, and Jongin are Betas (They have sapphire blue eyes in Pokémon form and in human form if they feel an emotion strongly). Yixing, Jisoo, Jongdae, and Jennie are Omegas (They have emerald green eyes in Pokémon form and in human form if they feel an emotion strongly).   
> Werepokémons: Kyungsoo (Decidueye), Minseok (Alolan Ninetales), Junmyun (Vaporeon), Lu (Espeon), Jongdae (Jolteon), Sehun (Oratorio, he prefers Sensu style), Jongin (Mismagius), Jisoo (Alolan Raichu), Yixing (Comfey), Jennie (Alolan Persian), Yifan (Dragonite)  
> Humans: Chanyeol, Rosé, Zitao, Baekhyun, Lisa

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

”LISA YOU’RE SO DEAD!” I barely got out of the way as Lisa ran past me in her naked glory chased by one furious Jisoo who were equally naked but covered with the mud Lisa had thrown at her.

 

Apparently, Jisoo had hit her arm saying “talk shit, get hit” and so Lisa plotted her revenge when Jisoo had exclaimed shit after Jennie had told her some story and Lisa had thrown mud at her while saying what Jisoo had told her earlier. This left me and Jennie currently laughing by the side of the lake, very near the waterfall which was good because that meant Jisoo couldn’t hear how loudly we laughed.

 

I calmed down by the time Jisoo had gotten hold of Lisa and thrown her into the lake. The two were currently wrestling and splashing water at one another whereas Jennie lied down on a boulder to sunbathe for a bit while caressing her pregnant belly from time to time. I was sitting on a rock with my legs in the water and occasionally threw a ball for Blink to fetch.

 

It was a great morning and I was glad we had gotten the day off but I missed Kyungsoo and Jongin in the bed this morning. They had to go into town together with Junmyun and Chanyeol today to gather some supplies and other necessities that one couldn’t find in the forest. But it also meant they had to get up really early this morning when it was still dark outside seeing as while Jongin offered to just teleport them to town Junmyun insisted on a good, hearty hike to save his powers for when they had all the items.

 

I barely remember the kisses they had left on my cheeks and shoulders before they had left and I looked forward to making up with some evening cuddles rather than the morning cuddles I would’ve originally gotten if not for Junmyun ruining our plans. Just thinking about it made me smile and when Blink barked I laughed and threw the ball that he had left in my lap but he didn’t go for it which made me look at him in confusion.

 

“Blink? Why isn’t- OH LUNALA!” I had followed Blink’s line of vision up the waterfall only to see an egg being hit by the water and had yet to fall down the waterfall because of a branch. My exclamation alerted the other girls and in the corner of my eye, I saw Jisoo hurry over to my side. “The egg! Jisoo, please save it!”

“Okay!” Jisoo’s eyes glowed psychokinetic blue as she focused on the egg, she winced as a particularly hard current disrupted the egg but she managed to lift it up and sent it on our way. Once it was within reach I held out my hands and let it land in them. Jisoo let out a small sigh as it took a bit of a toll whenever they used their powers in human form, even more so if you were an omega. “Great, third time I used my powers in human form today. I’ll get a migraine.” She muttered and rubbed at her temples while I inspected the egg to see if it had any crack but were relieved to find none.

“I wonder how it ended up in the stream,” Lisa commented as she came over to look at the egg.

“Rosé, weren’t you and your brother helping out and working at your family’s breeding farm before you moved here permanently?” I nodded to her question as I wracked through my brain for the pattern on the egg but it was weird. I hadn’t seen the egg before so it clearly meant it wasn’t a domestic species that were usually brought up by breeders such as eevees or miltanks. It was brown with some weird black marking on the upper side but white on the underside. “I was going to ask you if you knew what type of egg it is but the look on your face says it all.” Jennie sighed.

“Sorry, but we didn’t have these kinds of eggs at the breeding farm or at least not the ones Chanyeol and I were allowed to be in charge of and help with,” I explained and crouched down to Blink’s level. “Blink, do you know what kind of egg this is?” Before I had rescued Blink from the streets he had been a stray so it’s possible that if he had ever ventured outside of the city to gather food or water without having to be afraid of not-so-kind humans or other territorial strays. Blink shook his head but walked forward to sniff on it, using its keen sense of smell and at the look of joy, I was thankful that some part of the egg seemed to have kept its original smell which meant it was traceable. “Do you think you could find its mom?”

“Bull!” He barked happily, nodding and I petted him.

“Good boy!” I praised him, smiling until I saw the look on Jennie’s face. “What?”

“You can’t just go look for it, you have to get permission from Yifan and Yixing first and you know how careful Yifan is.” Jennie reminded me and though the sweatdrop I felt running down my face just at the thought of it I smiled nervously.

“I-I-It will be fine!” I tried but even Blink snorted at that.

 

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

“No,” Yifan said with a blank face and went back to looking at the scrolls.

“But-” I tried but he held up a warning finger.

“No buts.” He said simply and I looked down sadly at the egg. On the way back to the pack village various situations as to why the egg had ended up in the stream but overall I wanted to return it to it’s kind of not to its parents. It would be the best for the egg and if not, I had played with the scenario of its parents tracking it to the pack village which could end very badly. Overall I had seen just how close pokémon parents were with their babies and how desperate they could be to find them if they were gone without any notice. I remember how we had a burglary once where they had stolen a few eggs and I had helped the distraught parent pokémons with their grief. So I couldn’t do anything about it knowing just how much pain it could bring its parents or perhaps the pokémon babe itself.

“Yifan, High Beta, with all due respect I can’t just accept it. I’m a trained breeder and frankly, it would be for the best if we return the egg to either its parents or its kind as soon as possible before it hatches or catches our scents. Blink has already caught its scent and could possibly follow the trail off of it so I just need permission from you and Yixing in order to follow it and-”

“You will not go and return it. It’s too dangerous seeing as we don’t even know what kind of pokémon it is or what kind of egg group it belongs to. Which is also the reason why it cannot stay here apart from the possibility of its parents come looking for it.” He said evenly, his lips pulled into a thin line and I had to agree with that, I slumped as I had to agree that returning the egg could be dangerous itself.

“So what do you suggest we do?” I asked sadly.

“Do what nature clearly intended, leave it in the woods somewhere or near the stream where you found it.” Seeing my distraught look he gave me no chance to give my opinion on it. “And that was the last of this conversation and a clear order as your High Beta. And it is within my authority to take make the final call, seeing as Yixing had to go down to Junmyun and help them out with finding appropriate medical instruments. So I will not have you question it any longer, now do as you were told to and go back to enjoying your day off. You’re dismissed.” I bowed curtly at him before briskly walking out of the cabin designated strictly for pack business. Blink who had been waiting for me outside hurried over to me and looked up at me with curiosity.

“Sorry pal, Yifan said no to bringing it back to where it came from.” Blink whined sadly, looking at the egg in pity as I pet him. Blink shared my look of disdain but rumbled his agreement and skipped along my side as I walked towards the trail leading to the pack’s lake. It was easier that way seeing as the trail was deemed safe enough for us humans to take seeing as Jongin had put lots of enchantments to protect us.

“Whoa, is that an egg!?” Baekhyun ran up to his and looked at the egg in amazement. “Looks familiar… Why do you even have it? You of all people should know not to take an egg from a nest.”

“I didn’t take it from a nest but long story short, Jisoo saved the egg from certain death so we could get it back to its kind or parents seeing as Blink has found a trace but Yifan said no. He ordered me to put it back where it came from so, it’s what I’m about to do.” I flashed a sad smile and sidestepped them only for Jongdae to take the egg away from me. “Hey! Be careful!”

“Hey Hyunie, I’ve seen this egg from before...” Jongdae held it up to Baekhyun who looked at it with a quizzical look that was traded for one of realization.

“I knew it was familiar! We found nests full of them last week!” Blink barked excitedly as he felt and heard that this was great news.

“Really!?” They nodded to me. “That’s great, then you guys can-“

“Not going to happen.” Jongdae handed over the egg to me.

“But-” I tried.

“That is, without you,” Baekhyun explained with a mischievous smile.

“Eh?” I said in surprise, blinking.

“Aren’t you tired of always following the rules or orders?” Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow at me and I shook my head confusedly while Jongdae put an arm around my shoulders.

“Come on, not even the little ones that aren’t even that dangerous? Like this one, how dangerous can it be to return a little egg to its home?” Jongdae said with a smile, his voice having a luring tone but I resisted it.

“But he’s right though, it would be dangerous for me to try and take it to its nest when I don’t even know what kind of pokémon it is.” I reasoned.

“But you wouldn’t be alone, would you? I and Hyunie would be there with you, I can zap any mean pokémons and he has his martial arts skills. You’d be in safe hands!” Jongdae insisted and I felt my resolve weaken every so little.

“But what would you two get out of it?” I asked with a suspicious glance directed at them both.

“The thrill of adventure and breaking a rule.” They answered at the same time, high fiving each other in pure amazement and I couldn’t help but huff a laugh at the dorks.

“Come on Rosé, what do you say? Want to be a bad girl for once? Everyone should have a bad phase.” Baekhyun said with a smirk. I thought about it earnestly, while it was still dangerous seeing as we didn’t even know what kind of egg it was but on the other hand I would have the two with me. Jongdae being an electric type he could deal some pretty good damage if needed and Baekhyun, despite his goofy appearance, had great fighting techniques. But…

“What about Kyungsoo or Jongin? I can’t just go somewhere potentially dangerous without notifying them. If they find out they’ll be really mad and disappointed.” I said, feeling my tummy ache just at the thought of upsetting my mates.

“They’d never know, it’s pretty close to the pack grounds so we should be able to get there and back without either of them ever finding out about it.” Jongdae pointed at the egg then. “And this little babe, think about how if you leave it in the big, scary woods and another pokémon attacks it for food or worse.” I looked at the egg, not sure if I could live with the possibilities on my conscious… And they were supposed to get a lot of stuff from town today so they shouldn’t be back before the evening…

“O-okay.” I agreed and regretted it ever so slightly whereas Baekhyun and Jongdae shared a grin.

 “This will be eggcellent!” Baekhyun hummed as I gave Blink the egg to hold to keep it away from us, seeing as we were officially going to bring it back to where it came from and it needed as little human scent as possible.

“No, no Baekhyun, no egg puns. Wasn’t it enough that I had to suffer through them Easter two months ago?” I groaned and we all began to walk towards my cabin naturally to pick up some stuff I would need.

“Hey, stay on the sunny side up!” Jongdae retorted with a cackle and I sighed, officially regretting coming to an agreement with the two. “Oh come on! Stop being so hard-boiled.”

“You know what, you’re cracking me up,” Baekhyun said with a fake laugh which only resulted in the two going into a laughing fit and I sped up my walking to get away from them to gather my nerves and wits.

“Hey, HEY! Rosé!? Are you eggnoring me? Don’t you like my eggcellent yolks!?” Jongdae yelled after me.

 

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

“If I remember correctly, we just need to go through this path and we should be in the valley where there were many nests with eggs looking just like little, Eggbert,” Baekhyun whispered as we walked down the path between two mountain walls, Blink ahead and sniffing as he and Baekhyun collaborated in getting us where we needed to get to. In my satchel nested in a blanket of Blink’s along with leaves from the forest laid the egg and I made sure to not walk or climb without making sure it wouldn’t risk juggling it out.

“… Dude, I love you like a brother but you did not just name it Eggbert. That’s just all kinds of low, I pity Jennie on a whole new level now.” Jongdae sighed but Baekhyun chose to not answer as we finally reached the end of the path and overlooked a valley. We carefully walked down the hill of rocks, Jongdae having to catch me when I nearly slipped because of a loose rock but other than that we made it safely down.

“Blink, find Eggbert’s nest,” I whispered and Blink took a sniff of the egg once I bent down briefly and immediately he went into search.

 

We followed him but while the guys looked pretty at ease and putting all their trust to Jongdae’ and Blink’s hearing I couldn’t help but look around. I had a niggling, bad feeling in my stomach that could very well be the guilt I felt of having gone out on this potentially dangerous expedition without notifying Kyungsoo and Jongin that had gone away. _If something happens to me and they wouldn’t know? That would be cruel and shocking, what if I di-_ I shook my head free of that thought immediately as it wouldn’t help this situation and simply kept a watch out in case Blink’s nor Jongdae’s sensitive noses or hearing didn’t detect something amiss. There were bones lying around which made my mind tingle with recognition but I couldn’t grasp why I reacted to it and simply kept quiet. Jongdae seemingly took notice of something amiss though and after sharing a glance with Baekhyun, he shifted into his pokémon form and went to check on it which didn’t calm my nerves at all even if Blink's bark distracted me from them momentarily.

 

“You found it?” I asked even if it was obvious that Blink indeed had found the right nest, Baekhyun kept observing the area around us as I knelt down and let Blink place the egg in the nest. It rolled away though but Blink managed to catch it and I noticed how there were three holes which looked like a dugtrio hole and that had caused a corner of the nest to give away slightly and had created a little slide for the egg to roll through. I followed the direction of the path I saw that it had rolled down a small opening of the valley. I got up to expect it closer, looking through the gap of the mountain and saw the stream. “So this is how the egg ended up in the stream…” I murmured and looked around for a decent sized rock. Once I found one I picked it up with a grunt and waddled over to the opening where I put the rock in front of it so that nothing could roll through it. Then I went over to the nest, I regrettably fixed up the side of the nest which had given away and hoped that my scent wouldn’t stick on it too much or that the pokémon would see that even if I had been here I had good intentions and hadn’t taken its baby from them.

“Rosé, have you noticed that there’s a lot of bones here?” Baekhyun whispered making me look up, he had gone quite far away from where I and Blink was and he was looking at the hole in the ground. “This looks like a grave... There’s a body but no head… Is that a pouch?” I gasped then as I put the puzzle pieces together.

“Oh, son of a nutcracker! We need to get out of here quick!” I hissed in panic and deemed the nest good enough. I placed the egg in it and picked up Blink into my embrace.

“Why? What’s-” Right there and then a bone came flying across Baekhyun’s face, barely missing it and both of us looked to where it came from. As Jongdae’s pained howl filtered through the air I and Baekhyun met the eyes of a pokémon that clearly didn’t like his uninvited guests.

 

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

“That was the last off of it.” Jongin and wiped the sweat off of his brow, the usage of his power while in human were as always more energy consuming and straining than that in his pokémon form. At least they were done now and earlier than they thought too; Jongin looked forward to surprising Rosé and making up for the morning. Chanyeol picked up one of the boxes Jongin had brought with him while Kyungsoo gave his mate a glance which Jongin noticed and grinned. “I’m okay! Don’t worry!”

“I wasn’t worried, I was merely wondering if we should just let you bathe outside to keep the stench out of our home.” Kyungsoo deadpanned and rolled his eyes when Jongin whined about how mean he was.

“HIGH ALPHA!” Yifan came running along with Tao and the guys stopped with what they were doing. Junmyun and Yixing who had been in the middle of making sure that they had forgotten anything back in town tensed as Yifan came to kneel before Joonmyun whereas Tao looked distraught.

“Yifan, what’s wrong?” Joonmyun sent his mate a worried glance but Tao was too busy looking over at Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol with a look that put the men on edge.

“Rosé is missing.” Jongin was at Yifan’s side with a poof and he grabbed the man by his collar.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S MISSING!?” The beta roared at the High Beta’s face, rank be damned. Yifan looked surprised but recovered quickly while Kyungsoo walked over to them as well with a dark look while Chanyeol was staring out into space in shock.

“Jongin! Unhand him at once!” Joonmyun ordered with a growl, using his High Alpha intent on the man who released the High Beta with great reluctance. “Speak.” He said to Yifan who bared his throat as a sign of submission to both Jongin and Joonmyun before doing as he was ordered.

“The girls found an egg in the lake forenoon and Rosé came to me to ask for permission to return the egg to where it came from seeing as Blink had caught a trace.” Yifan began only to be interrupted by Jongin’s growl.

“Don’t you fucking tell me you allowed her to go!” Jongin’s anger was rare as he was even calmer than Kyungsoo and rare to truly anger but once he was angry it was a force to be reckoned with and it mostly occurred when the safety of his alpha mate and his human mate was concerned. Kyungsoo walked up to his beta, putting his hand on his neck to calm him and only once Jongin bared his throat to Kyungsoo did the alpha let go of the hold but stood still by his side.

“Of course not!” Yifan hissed, eyes mirroring the blue in Jongin’s eyes. “I told her to return it to where she found it, the lake and then I dismissed her as it seemed she understood how dangerous it would’ve been to do it on her own and I thought that was that. Then Lisa came to me saying that she hadn’t seen Rosé since the lake and she had looked everywhere for her without no sight of her. When she got to the lake Tao was there but he hadn’t seen her either. I sent Lisa back to the medic hut seeing as we don’t know what has happened.” Yifan informed Junmyun who looked deep in thought and Jennie waddled over with the help of Sehun. “Jennie? What’s wrong?”

“Baekhyun hasn’t returned home when his shift ended earlier so I came looking for you to ask about the whereabouts of my mate.” She said with a displeased look and noticed how everyone was looking tense. “What has happened? Is it something with Baekhyun? Is he okay?” The pregnant woman breathed badly as the stress and worry increased and Yixing quickly intervened before she could worry any further and after talking in hushed tones he and Sehun were allowed to lead her home.

“Now that she said it… Jongdae haven’t come to me either...” Yifan murmured. Jongin and Kyungsoo shared a glance as they put two-and-two together and their eyes flashed in anger.

“I will kill them,” Kyungsoo growled.

“What-” Yifan began only to be interrupted by Junmyun.

“Knowing those two that are never up to any good, I think it’s safe to assume that considering that those three are missing and the egg incident that they have decided to go against your orders Yifan,” Junmyun explained, watching Yifan’s face go through various emotions before settling on worry and grave irritation. “Zitao, notify Yixing that we’re going to retrieve the trio and he’s in charge until we return. None of the girls or the boys off-duty are allowed to leave the cabin grounds.” Zitao ran for Baekhyun and Jennie’s cabin as Junmyun turned to Chanyeol. “If you’re coming with us you better call for your pokémon.”

“Y-Yes, sir! I-I mean High Alpha!” Chanyeol put his fingers in his mouth and whistled three times. There was a bit of a ruckus but soon enough a Flareon could be seen getting out of the little doggy door to Chanyeol and Yixing’s house. It ran for Chanyeol with a wagging tail but sobered up as Chanyeol put his hand up. “Phoenix, search for Rosé!”

“Flare!” He barked and immediately began sniffing the air and the area around them until he found a trace. Kyungsoo took Jongin aside for a brief moment, holding the back of his neck gently and his thumb rubbed against the mating mark on his neck.

“We’ll find her,” Kyungsoo said with great conviction. Jongin closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before slumping against Kyungsoo.

“And when we do, I’m allowed to punch Baekhyun and Jongdae right?” Jongin asked, making Kyungsoo snort in amusement.

“Get in line.” Jongin huffed a laugh but after receiving a kiss on his forehead. Phoenix howled as he found the right trace and everyone got moving. “Let’s go get our girl.”

 

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

“RUN FASTER!” Baekhyun yelled as we ran from the nest with a very mad marowak hot on our heels. Blink hid his face in my neck as I cradled him to while running but we came to a stop as cubones stood in our path and everywhere we turned there were kangaskhans, cubones, and marowaks. Jongdae came rushing on and caught a bone that a cubone threw at me. He spits it out once he landed in front of me, growling at the wild pokémons. “Fuck, did it have to be a kangaskhan egg!?”

“What do we do now? While Jongdae can do damage to the kangaskhans and marowaks because he’s an electric type but the cubones are resistant to electric attacks… Blink! Blink! You focus on the cubones! Jongdae focus on the kangaskhans and marowaks!”

“Teon!” Jongdae barked and used thunder fang against a kangaskhan who attempted a bite. I looked at Baekhyun who had picked up two bone clubs that a cubone had thrown, fending off any bones thrown his way. “JOLTEON!” Jongdae used thundershock on a great deal of the marowaks and kangaskhans while Blink sent ice fangs and fairy typed attacks at the cubones. But we were outnumbered and as such, I turned to Baekhyun.

“Run and get help!” Baekhyun looked as if he was about to protest. “We have no time to argue, you’re much better at running and know your way around the forest! So in the next opening, you’ll run and get help!” Baekhyun wasn’t happy about it but nodded. “Blink, use Charm at them!” I pointed and Blink followed the direction, the female cubones and the kangaskhans fell for it while the male cubones and marowaks looked enraged. “Now Baekhyun! Blink, use thunder on the marowaks and ice fang on the cubones!” The marowaks groaned in pain and the cubones whine but it created the opening we needed. “RUN!” Baekhyun ran as fast as his legs could take him. “Jongdae! Let’s move around so we’re not surrounded!” I yelled and ran out of the circle with Blink in my arms. We were out of the circle but we were still in danger. “Let’s split up!”

“Jolt!” He affirmed and turned left while I ran for a rock to hide behind momentarily. I tried to think while Blink jumped down and motioned towards my satchel. Confused I looked at it and noticed how the egg was about to drop out of it but I caught it. Which was really bad timing because right then a marowak appeared, eyes widening as it saw the egg I was holding and I felt a chill go down my spine as I realized just how bad this looked.

“No! I swear I am not stealing your eggs! None of us were! We were just going to return it after finding it!” I tried to explain but the marowak didn’t seem to understand human speech and simply charged with a Toxic attack directed at Blink who didn’t have time to react. “BLINK!” Blink who had already taken some damage fell down to the ground, cramping and despite the shock, I got hold of the pokéball I rarely used and called Blink back into it and re-attached it to my satchel.

“Marowak!” It narrowed its eyes at me and I ran fast.

 

While I knew how stupid it probably was to run into the maze of paths of the mountain I had little to no choice to do anything but that. My heart leaped to my throat as I heard the enraged roar of a kangaskhan and suddenly the feet behind me weren’t as light anymore and I had read as well as heard enough about kangaskhan mothers in order to pray to Lunala and Solgaleo for safety as I turned every corner haphazardly. The adrenaline gave me a boost of speed which I desperately needed as I heard that the kangaskhan and any possible companions that were with her weren’t too far behind. As I turned the nth corner I risked a glance backward to get a reference as to how much they were behind but it was my fall, literally. A loose rock in the ground caused me to trip and a sharper rock right behind it made something in my ankle release a SNAP sound. Then came the burning, intense pain that caused a flood of tears to roll down my cheeks and I knew, without doubt, it was broken.

 

Crying I crawled away, tried to get to the mountain wall so I could get up on my good foot and jumped on it to get forward while using the wall to balance me. I tried to use my bad foot only to have to muffle a scream of agony and didn’t try it again. That’s when I also noticed I had reached a dead end and fell for a second time to the ground as something hit me in the back. My bare arms scraped against the rocky ground, my chin hitting the ground harshly and I nearly bit my tongue because of it. My whole body was trembling in fear as I looked back to see a cubone standing beside a marowak and a kangaskhan.

 

The kangaskhan eyed my satchel which in turn made me realize I had fallen with the egg, twice! I got up on trembling arms until I was sitting up with my aching body and looked over the egg. It had a small crack but if left alone and not jostled too much it should be okay. I nearly dropped the egg at the growl the kangaskhan let out at seeing me holding the egg, I took notice of her pouch being empty which could mean a lot of things but considering the way she made herself appear bigger and a steady growl setting into place I just knew that this was the mother of the egg and that I was going to do. I had read stories, watched the news about trainers or travelers being maimed by a kangaskhan who felt that you were a threat to its babe.

 

I didn’t want to die. I was nowhere near okay with dying as I had left without notifying Kyungsoo or Jongin or gotten to tell them how I love them today as they had just left me with a kiss on the cheek. We hadn’t had children yet or grown old together while watching our children grow up and get children of their own. 

 

I didn’t want it to happen so I did the last thing I could possibly do. I put down the egg a bit on the front of me, and then I backed away without using my bad foot until my back hit the well and I curled into it in an attempt to look even smaller and non-threatening. I trembled against the mountain as the kangaskhan eyed me the whole time even as it reached for the egg and looked it over. I stopped breathing as it inspected the egg in detail, sniffing at it and when it noticed the crack I felt new tears join the dried ones on my cheeks. I wanted to open my mouth, try to explain but not only would it fall on deaf ears as they didn’t understand human speech but I also felt too terrified to speak. I wouldn’t even be able to scream if I wanted.

 

I shook my head in denial, mouth open but the pleading in my head never got out of my mouth as the kangaskhan roared and the cubone and marowak raised their bone clubs. The world seemingly slowed down as the cubone sent a fire blast at me while the marowak shot away from a hyper beam. The fire and hyper beam seemingly blend together to one bright force and it was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, seeing my mates’ faces in my mind and I begged for forgiveness and sent messages of love to them as my last conscious action before there was the sound of an explosion.

 

I didn’t even know I had closed my eyes until I blinked them open, I could feel I was conscious and I wasn’t hurting any more than I had been before the duo attack. My ears were ringing from the explosion and I wondered if I had died but if I had, why would I be hurting still?

 

A leaf landed on the ground where I was directing my eyes at then I heard a familiar, haunting laughter which made me turn my head to the front and I felt my chest swell with utter relief. Before me the shield of Protect crumbled, a mismagius and a decidueye standing before me with deathly glares sent at the kangaskhan, cubone and marowak. The cubone laid knocked out with leaves around it whereas the marowak and kangaskhan were suffering from what looked to be a Phantom force. The marowak got knocked out but the kangaskhan stood tall with the egg in its pouch, staggering as it growled at us. But before it could attack Kyungsoo used low sweep, the kangaskhan tried to stay upright but fell back with a low whine.

 

 

When they lied there, I could finally breathe and my body trembled from the violent sense of relief that coursed through my body as the adrenaline wore off seeing as I wasn’t in immediate danger anymore. But… Even though they had chased after me and attacked me, I felt bad for them as they lay knocked out because, at the end of the day, they had only done it because I had their egg and they thought I wanted to steal it from them. I sent them a sad glance but was distracted as Jongin and Kyungsoo shifted back into their human forms. Kyungsoo gave me a blank stare, his tense shoulders ever so slightly relaxing but I felt the heavy weight of guilt settling in my gut at the look he gave me. Jongin, on the other hand, dove down on his knees and looked me over with frantic but gentle hands.

 

“Are you hurt? Does it hurt? Where does it hurt the most- shit, your ankle but it will be fine! We’ll let Junmyun settle the matter with the little tribe then we can bring you back to Yixing who’ll fix your ankle.” Jongin was frantic, babbling and it made the guilt even worse seeing him so frazzled and I began crying again. “O-oy!? Does it hurt that badly!? Talk to me Rosé!”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” I apologized, over and over again. Jongin looked at me with a grave look and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face on his bare chest, crying so violently that my chest was heaving with the force of the sobs but only once I felt Kyungsoo’s big hand moving under my hair to cup my mating mark gently did I feel truly safe and that everything would be okay.

 

~EXO-Blackpink~

 

I sat in our bed with my back to the headboard and my broken ankle within a cast was elevated by pillows to reduce the swelling. I was wearing a pair of Jongin’s shirts and Kyungsoo’s boxers, which not only served to be comfortable but also re-scenting me with my mates smell on me after the bath, which Yixing had induced with the oil from the flowers he collects while in his Comfey form in order to soothe my muscles and the pain medicine he had given me worked well enough so that instead of feeling like someone was twisting a knife in my ankle continuously there was a dull throb. I pulled the collar to my nose, inhaling Jongin’s scent and curled into me as I recalled the look on their faces as they had found me and during the bath, as they truly saw how battered I had gotten. Shock, horror then anger were the more prominent ones but there was a depth of worry and love in it all the same as even though I had messed it all they still loved me at the end of the day and had mostly been worried for me.

 

I swallowed thickly as tears sprung to my eyes from deep regret and shame, I felt horrible for the worry I had put my mates through and endangered not only my own life but Baekhyun and Jongdae’s as well just because I couldn’t follow the orders of our High Beta.

 

“I’m so stupid…” I muttered, inhaling shakily as I tried not to cry again.

“Yeah you are but you’re our stupid mate.” I gasped and wiped my teary eyes to hide them but I probably wasn’t as successful as I heard Jongin sigh. “Baby…”

 

Kyungsoo sat down to my left, carefully as to not juggle my elevated ankle while Jongin sat down to my right. Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything yet whereas Jongin had spoken every now and then non-stop, rambling as his nerves were still frazzled after everything and I didn’t know which one was worse. Jongin rambling because he had been so scared of losing me or Kyungsoo not having said a word ever since they found me.

 

“Baby, we wanted to talk about what happened but if you feel like you want to do it tomorrow instead since you’ve been through a lot that would be okay, right Kyungsoo?” I saw Jongin giving our Alpha a meaningful look which only made the short man frown.

“Kyungsoo… D-do… Do you hate me? I-I-I understand if you-” My mouth got the better off of me but Kyungsoo cut me off before I could word barf even further.

“Don’t even go there.” He growled, looking at me with red eyes that had me snapping my mouth shut and I instinctively sank into the pillows.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin exclaimed in displeasure but flinched when Kyungsoo sent him a glare before the short man looked right at me. I held his gaze even as I felt scared I might’ve said something wrong but eased ever so slightly when Kyungsoo held one of my hand in both of his, cradled in his big hands with calluses from wood carving and practicing with his bow, both in human and pokémon form. My delicate hands had cuts and scrapes which had stung when Kyungsoo had cleaned them earlier and didn’t really hurt when Kyungsoo stroked them with his thumbs oh so gently.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said after a tense silence, his eyes not leaving mine and his thumbs still caressing my hand. “This is why I was so furious with you once we finally had you back in our arms.”

“Was?” I asked in a daze, still reeling from the relief that he didn’t hate me.

“Was.” He re-affirmed and sighed. “I am not as mad as anymore as I am trying to figure out whether I am more frustrated or proud of you.” At my shocked look, he snorted. “I know.” He said, the shadow of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips but his face kept the emotionless, blank expression where his eyes spoke more. “While you shouldn’t make it a habit to defy the High Beta’s orders I could understand why you did it, your caring nature is one of the things I really love about you and when you act by your heart but… But I just wish you would’ve waited until Jongin and I got home so that we could’ve taken you there. I could’ve flown you away when things got bad or Jongin could’ve teleported us. While I am not saying Baekhyun and Jongdae are in-capable warriors, they were in over their heads and could’ve gotten more hurt than they did…” His brown eyes went golden, meaning the pokemon within him was close to the present. Which meant he felt sad, worried, guilty or depressed and I guessed it was the two formers. “You could’ve… If Jongin and I hadn’t gotten to you when we did then it’s very possible you would’ve died.” One of his hands went to cup my cheek, wiping away the silent trail of tears that ran as I listened to him talking. “Don’t you ever do it again, you hear me?”

“I won’t and I’m so sorry.” I could never apologize for enough but when Kyungsoo moved up to sit beside me and let me cry into his chest while his chest rumbled soothingly and his plush lips whispering words of endearment to my forehead, with Jongin curling up by my back with one of his hands stroking my tummy softly as he kissed the back of my head, I knew that they both accepted the apologies I could never portray with words and made me feel safe as I always did in their embrace.

 

 

When I was with them, I felt like nothing could never hurt me and that even if they got mad, reasonably so, they would still love me just the same at the end of the day and be there to catch me as I fell in order to help me get back up and on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please tell me what you guys thought and don't forget to leave a kudos <3 :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I will not make any promises as to when I will update but it will be sooner and faster as soon as I finish my two last assignments ^.^


End file.
